Caught in the Act
by TyriaT
Summary: Nick is caught doing something by a member of the lab that he doesn't want the rest of the lab to know about.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Caught In the Act  
**Author:** Tyria  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Disclaimer: **The story is mine, but the characters are not. No matter how much I with they were

**AN:** This was inspired by Nick singing in Happenstance with a slight (very slight) reference to Grave Danger. Songs used were "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash, "Amanda" by Boston, "Amanda" by Waylon Jennings, "She Blinded Me With Science" by Thomas Dolby, "Mandy" by Barry Manilow, and "Complicated" by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. Thanks, as always, to my beta, Jenn, who's nagging is neverending. ;-)

Feedback is the only way I know my writing is worthwhile.

oooooooooo

Nick was sitting in the breakroom, an open bag laid in front of him along with an empty ziplock bag and an unopened nutrition bar. He was eating his apple when Warrick walked in with a take-out bag.

"Hey, brother." Warrick said.

"Hey, man. Whatcha got in the bag?"

Warrick walked around the table to sit beside Nick. "Extra large burrito, chips and salsa from that place just opened down the street." He sat down and pulled said items from the bag.

Nicks eyes bugged open in surprise. "Wow. You weren't kidding about the extra large. What is that, as big as your head?"

"As thick as your arm at least," Warrick smirked.

"Hey, I can't help it if I still find time to work out while you stay home, family man," Nick shot back.

Warrick snorted, "Don't knock it 'til ya try it, man." Warrick took a big bite out of his burrito, waited until enough was chewed for him to be understood, then addressed Nick again. "You got the night off tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Why you askin'?"

He finished his bite and swallowed. "Tina and her friends have decided to have a 'girl's night'. Gonna go over to Sacha's house, get drunk, and watch a bunch of films starring the same actor just so they can drool over him." Warrick's frown and tone expressed exactly what he thought of that.

Nick's grimace matched Warrick's feelings. "Hmm. Fun," he said sarcastically. "At least it's not at your house. You can watch a game or something."

"Exactly my way of thinking. So, what do ya say? Wanna come over tomorrow and have some fun?"

"Oh man, I'm sorry, bro. I've already got plans." His apology was written all over his face.

"You got a hot date and you're keeping me in the dark?"

Nick held up his hands. "No, no, nothin' like that. Just going out with a few friends I haven't seen in a while."

"Alright, I'll hit Greg up and see if he wants to hang. But next time…?"

"Next time I'll bring the beers. You can count on that." Finished with his apple, Nick shot it at the trash can. The core went right down the middle, and Nick held up his arms with a huge grin on his face. "Nothin' but net!"

oooooooooo

Wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt, Nick walked into the bar filled with people and instantly began scanning the place. Over the conversations and the loud music playing in the bar he heard his name and saw an arm waving at him, belonging to his friend Natalie.

When he finally got through the crowd and to their table, Natalie took one look at him and rolled her eyes. "Cash again?!"

"Don't knock the Man in Black! I've warned you about that before." He leaned in to give her a hug.

"Fine, but I'm not singing 'Jackson' with you again."

He released her and came back with, "How about 'Guitar Pickin Man'?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes again. "We'll see."

Nick greeted the rest of the people at the table with high fives and one armed hugs. "Pretty busy in here tonight," he observed.

Kyle answered him. "Yeah, but nobody's done your song yet. As soon as Natalie saw you, I put the request in for you."

Nick gave him a wry grin. "Gee, thanks."

Nick turned his attention to the front of the bar to watch the person currently singing. Never would he have believed he'd ever come to a karaoke bar voluntarily, but a year ago Natalie dragged him to one. He was surprised by how much fun he ended up having, especially when there was a group there cheering for him. At the most, he went once a month, but subconsciously he knew if anyone from the lab ever found out, he would never be able to live it down. He didn't have the greatest voice in the world, but it wasn't hard on the ears either. Besides, it didn't matter what your voice sounded like as long as you had fun doing it.

This theory was currently being proven by the person up on the stage. The words sounded like "Paint It Black", but the man's voice made Nick question his conclusion. The guy was clearly having a great time, and he had a pretty good sized group of people backing him all the way.

Knowing that with the crowd present it was most likely going to be a while before his name was called, he asked the table if anyone needed more drinks, and then went to the bar to get them. When he got back, Kyle informed him that his name was called to sing next.

"Good thing I decided to plan ahead." He raised his shot glass and downed it in one swallow. After he paused a moment to enjoy the whisky running through his system, he had enough time for a swig of beer before he was called to the stage.

He never understood what it was. Maybe it was the way he walked, or how he carried himself, whatever it was, somehow people were able to recognize he came from a ranch, even without his hat. This was proven to him once again as he stepped upon the stage in the form of a few whistles and cat calls coming from the audience.

"Howdy, cowboy!"

"Turn around again and show us that fine ass!"

And of course the comment that always came up, especially after that one song became famous…"I'd like to save a horse and ride that cowboy!"

Nick smiled and blushed before he looked over at the DJ, pleading for the man to get the song started so the comments would stop. Thankfully, the intro came through the speakers and Nick started singing.

_Love is a burning thing  
And it makes a fiery ring  
Bound by wild desire  
I fell into a ring of fire_

Nick really loved this song. He knew his voice wasn't as deep as Johnny's, but it didn't seem to matter to the rest of the bar. He left the stage to cheers and applause.

Back at the table he gave another round of high fives to everyone gathered around it. "Man, this singing really makes a person thirsty." He then chugged his remaining beer. "Anyone up for another round?"

After making sure he had everyone's requests correct, he walked up to the bar and placed the orders. He felt someone come up behind him while he waited for all the drinks to be complete.

"Hey, cowboy. You sound better than I thought you would. Can a girl buy you a drink?"

He turned around with a polite smile and a refusal waiting on his lips. But as soon as he took in her face, his own froze in shock. "Mandy?"

She smirked, "Hi, Nick. Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah…uh what…how…ummmm, hi."

Mandy's smile grew as Nick's face turned red, while he stumbled through his greeting. She and her friends managed to happen upon this bar when the place where they usually sang burned down. It was in the process of being rebuilt, but Mandy, for one, needed her weekly fix to keep her spirits up.

The wheels in her head began to turn and she soon came up with an idea. "I didn't know you liked to karaoke. Actually, I don't think I could've ever pictured you here." She tilted her head to the side and frowned as if confused. "I wonder…" She let her voice trail off at the end and tapped a finger against her lips.

Nick was nervous at finally having been caught by someone from the lab. When he first allowed his friends to drag him to the bar, he would always scan the crowd to see if he recognized anyone. Seeing no one after weeks of looking, he became complacent. He never imagined anyone who worked with him spending time at a karaoke bar. Her last words slowly sank into his brain and a heavy weight settled in his stomach at her unfinished statement.

He visibly swallowed. "What do you wonder?" he asked tentatively.

"Well, I know I enjoy singing, and you seem to have fun up there. I wonder if we should get a group from the lab to go out one night." She tried to maintain an innocent face as she expressed her idea, but couldn't help the small smirk that lifted the corner of her mouth. "Maybe Warrick would…"

"NO!" Nick yelled. His interjection caused everyone at the bar to look his way. He blushed at the attention, clasped her arm in a pleading gesture, and lowered his voice. "Look, can't we discuss this?"

"Discuss what? I just thought it would be really nice to allow our coworkers the chance to participate in something we both enjoy." This time she couldn't stop the smile or keep the twinkle of laughter out of her eyes.

"You just want the chance to embarrass me in front of the whole lab," he stated knowingly.

She finally allowed her laughter to escape. "Aw, come on Nicky, it'll be fun."

He took his hand off her arm and folded his arms against his chest. "No, it would be torture." He pointed at her. "And you know it!"

"Fine, I'll keep quiet…On one condition."

Nick raised his eyebrow in question.

She crossed her arms and leaned back with a smug smile, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. "You have to sing a song for me."

Nick swallowed visibly. "Which one?"

Mandy shrugged. "I'll let you pick. But it better be something good, and something I'll instantly realize is supposed to be solely for me."

He thought for a minute, and then stuck out his hand for a shake. "Ok, you've got yourself a deal." Her hand slid into his hand and he took unexpected pleasure in the feel of her soft skin against his. "It can be anything?"

She nodded her head. "Anything. But remember, if I don't connect with the song, I'll be having a nice long conversation about what I did tonight right outside the trace lab." The horror grew on Nick's face. "I'm sure Hodges would LOVE to hear all about it." She winked as she turned around to head back to her table.

When Mandy left his side, Nick immediately started racing back to the table, but stopped halfway when he remembered the drinks. His friends would crucify him if he forgot those. He waited impatiently for the bartender to be done, grabbed the drinks, and then rushed back to the table.

As soon as he was close enough, he deposited the drinks in one spot and grabbed a binder of songs sitting open on the table that the DJ made available so people knew which songs could be performed. He began rapidly flipping pages scanning the list. All talk at the table slowed down until it ceased completely as they witnessed Nick's actions and sensed his desperation.

"Nick?" Kyle tried to get his attention.

Nick mumbled under his breath, "Something she would like…what would she like…"

Natalie tried next. "Nick!"

He just kept flipping through the pages, oblivious to everything else. "There's gotta be something…why are there so many songs?"

Exasperated, Natalie held her hands out as if to ask 'what now'. Kyle put up his hands, and then started counting off with his fingers. One…two…three.

The entire table yelled, "NICK!"

Nick's head shot up in surprise. "What?!"

Natalie spoke up. "What happened at the bar? You were fine when you left, but now you seem a little…anxious."

Nick sighed and ran a hand distractedly through his hair as he turned his attention back to the binder. "I ran into a coworker at the bar, and she threatened to out me, if I didn't sing her a song. But not just any song, it's gotta be one she'll like."

"Well, why don't you let us help you find one," Kyle suggested. The others at the table nodded in agreement. "Between all of us we have to have enough song knowledge to come up with something appropriate."

Nick frowned and hedged, "I don't know…"

"Come on. What's her name? What does she do?"

"Well, her name's Amanda, and she works in the lab, but…"

One of the guys at the table interrupted him and started singing. "I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize, Amanda." Another guy joined in and they sang in harmony. "I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day, Amanda."

"I don't think…"

"Here's something more Nick's style. 'Amanda, light of my life. Fate should have made you a gentleman's wife.'"

"She really goes by Mandy."

"You said she works in the lab right? So how about, 'She blinded me with science.'"

Nick sighed in exasperation and put his head in his hands. "Guys, this really isn't helping…"

"Oooo, how about this…'Oh, Mandy, well you came and you gave without taking.'" Nick stopped his search and listened. "'But I sent you away. Oh, Mandy…'"

"That's it! Where is it?"

They handed the binder over to Nick which he quickly grabbed along with a request slip that he immediately filled out. He then threaded his way hastily through the crowd to hand it in. After the DJ added it to the pile, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. There was nothing more he could do until his name was called.

The wait practically drove him insane. Other people at his table performed, and he clapped and cheered them on, but he remained on the edge of his seat, just hoping his name was next. Some offered to buy him a beer, but he refused. As nervous as he was, he knew the added alcohol would cause him to make a complete fool of himself, and he didn't want to do that to Mandy.

Finally, the DJ called his name and he made his way up to the stage. He took the microphone out of the stand and looked down at the stage trying to get rid of the anxiousness he had allowed to build up. As the intro began, he inhaled deeply then slowly exhaled through his mouth, brought his head up to focus on the prompter and began singing.

_I remember all my life  
Raining down as cold as ice  
A shadow of a man  
A face through a window  
Crying in the night  
The night goes into_

His voice grew stronger with every word sang, and by the second verse he was feeling almost confident. He glanced at his table just to gain some encouragement from the faces looking back at him.

_Morning, just another day  
Happy people pass my way  
Looking in their eyes  
I see a memory  
I never realized  
You made me so happy, Oh Mandy_

He let his glances roam around the room until he finally found her. As the chorus began, he locked his eyes onto hers.

_Well you came and you gave without takin'  
But I sent you away, oh Mandy  
Well you kissed me and stopped me from shakin'  
I need you today, oh Mandy_

She appeared surprised by his song choice, but if the smile beginning to form was anything to go by, she wasn't disappointed. He smiled back at her and only took his gaze away when he needed the words the prompter provided.

_Standin' on the edge of time  
Walked away when love was mine  
Caught up in a world of uphill climbin'  
The tears are in my mind  
And nothing is rhymin', Oh Mandy_

His friends noticed the smile that completely brightened his face. Curiosity overcame a few as they stood up and tried to see who he could be looking at. When someone spotted Mandy, he pointed her out to the rest of the table.

Natalie took one look at Mandy's face and grinned. "Looks like our boy isn't the only one effected." She looked at Kyle. "We need a plan."

_Well you came and you gave without takin'  
But I sent you away, Oh Mandy  
Well you kissed me and stopped me from shakin'  
And I need you today, Oh Mandy_

"How about a little covert cooperation between friends?" When he saw how confused everyone was, he explained. "It looks like she's surrounded by a few friends, and I guarantee you they've noticed the same looks we've seen passing between the two. I say one of us goes over to the table, talks to one of her friends, and see if they want to help."

"Alright," Katie spoke up, "I say since it was Kyle's idea, he should do it."

When he saw that everyone appeared to be in agreement, he got up. "Fine, I'll do it."

He walked over to the other table just as the song went into a bridge. With Mandy's attention completely on Nick, he was able to walk up to a girl sitting on the opposite side of the table and convinced her to leave, so they could talk in private.

When she decided they had gone far enough, she stopped and turned on Kyle. "So, what's so important you needed to pull me away from my friends?"

_Yesterday's a dream  
I face the mornin'  
Cryin' on a breeze  
The pain is callin', Oh Mandy_

Kyle pointed to the man on stage. "That's my friend, Nick. He hasn't been able to stop looking at," he pointed to Mandy, "your friend. I propose we do something about this."

"Ooo, a plot is afoot!" Her eyes lit up in delight. "I'm totally in, and I'll make sure to convince the rest! What's the plan?"

"Well, I know for a fact my friend drove himself. Did your friend drive?"

A grin slowly formed on her face. "No, actually, she came with me. Are you suggesting a faked abandonment?"

_Well you came and you gave without takin'  
But I sent you away, Oh Mandy  
Well you kissed me and stopped me from shakin'  
And I need you today, Oh Mandy_

"Do you think it could work?"

"All we would need is for Mandy to take one bathroom break, and we'll leave before she knows it. We have this thing, if anyone leaves a purse at the table, we stuff it full of sugar packets and anything else we can take off the table, so she'll take her purse with her. Of course, she'll be suspicious and call us when she gets back, but by then, we'll be long gone. It'll totally work."

"I'm sure she doesn't know it yet, and she probably won't think it's true tonight, but Mandy has a very good friend." She laughed. He stuck his hand out and they shook to close the deal. "Good luck."

Kyle watched her go back to her table and immediately start whispering to some of the other girls. He could tell the idea was going to be a popular one by the smiles spreading around the table. Mandy, on the other hand, seemed blissfully ignorant.

_You came and you gave without takin'  
But I sent you away, Oh Mandy  
You kissed me and stopped me from shakin'  
And I need you_

Nick kept eye contact until the last notes of the song faded away. As he stepped offstage, he gave a wink to Mandy and made his way over to his table. His friends started clapping and harassing him about the song when he sat down. Someone even mentioned something about a workplace romance, but he just laughed it off. There was nothing they could do to erase the huge smile he had on his face throughout the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes and disclaimer in first chapter

oooooooooo

A couple hours later Nick was maneuvering his way to the bar when he saw Mandy slip outside. Smiling, he ran out after her, hoping to catch her and say goodbye. As he stepped foot outside the door, he heard a frustrated yell over the music floating out from the open door. He turned his head and saw Mandy standing in the middle of the parking lot frantically dialing her phone. He was within listening range when someone must have answered at the other end.

"Don't 'hey Mandy' me. What happened to you guys?" He could hear the anger coming through her voice, and saw her frustration in the gestures she made and her stiff, defiant pose. "Yeah, right. _All_ of you forgot about me. Why don't you come back and get me then?" He kept walking slowly towards her while she continued talking angrily into the phone. "That wasn't static, that was Amy!...No, you're not losing…No, don't…" She sighed heavily and closed the phone looking down at the ground as she shook her head.

"Mandy?" Nick asked tentatively.

She looked up at the sound of her name. Upon recognizing Nick, she flashed a weak smile and folded her arms in front of herself. "Hey."

"What's wrong?" He was close enough to put his hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort. She tensed slightly when he touched her skin, but slowly relaxed as his hand massaged her shoulder.

Mandy let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, my friends left me, and now I'm stuck here without a ride home." She stomped her foot.

"Nice friends," Nick said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Great friends. First they try to imply…" She looked sharply at him then looked away, "…something, and now this! I don't know WHAT they were thinking!"

He slid his hand to her back and started gently rubbing it in an attempt to calm her. "Ya know, there are a lot of cars out here."

"Ok." She said sharply.

"I'm sure one of them might be going your way."

"Nick…"

"In fact, there's a shiny black Ford sittin' right over there," he placed his arm around her shoulders and put his head next to hers so he could point it out. "You see it?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, it does look kinda familiar."

He moved his head back slightly to watch her face. "Now, I have it on good authority that the person who drives that vehicle would be more than willin' to take you home."

She laughed and gave a small smile. "Good authority, huh?" She turned to face him as he smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Nick, but I don't want to take you away from your friends."

"Naw, you wouldn't be doin' that. I've been looking for an excuse to escape and you just gave me a good one."

She looked at him skeptically. "You sure?"

"Absolutely." He turned her around and led her back to the door of the bar. "Just let me say a few quick goodbyes, and we'll be on our way." He pulled his arm away when they were barely inside the door and gestured with his hands. "Just stay here. I'll be right back."

He quickly wove his way back to the table and leaned into Natalie so he could be heard over the noise. "I've gotta go."

She quickly turned around to face him. "What? So soon? The night is still young."

"Well, Mandy's friends abandoned her, and she needs a ride, so I offered to take her home."

Natalie's eyes darted to Kyle to see if he heard. By the grin he was trying to hide, she knew he understood what was going on. "She could always join us, you know. You guys don't have to leave."

"She's gotta get home. Some kinda appointment or somethin'. Anyway, you know how to get a hold of me. Give me a call the next time ya'll come back." He gave Natalie the hug she was asking for when she held out her arms, and then waved to the rest of the table as he walked away.

Mandy met his eyes when he was close and raised an eyebrow in question. He smiled and nodded his answer. When she returned his smile, they both heard a wolf whistle. Nick turned around, saw that Kyle had followed him, and glared at him. Kyle winked in return. Turning back to Mandy, he placed his hand on her back to lead her out. "Let's get away from these yahoos."

They kept the conversation light with the radio on for background noise. But, from time to time, they would glance at the other, and then look away before they could get caught.

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel  
Is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room  
I wanna find a hiding place_

_We used to laugh, we used to hug  
The way that old friends do  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand  
Just makes me come unglued_

As the song began, Mandy turned away from Nick to look out of the window, only paying enough attention to give him the directions he would need to drive her home. Nick looked over at Mandy, noticing her movement, and watched her draw her bottom lip into her mouth and worry at it with her teeth.

_Just when I think I'm under control  
I think I finally got a grip  
Another friend tells me that  
My name is always on your lips_

_They say I'm more than just a friend  
They say I must be blind  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me  
From the corner of your eye_

Mandy placed blame in two places for the silence that had descended over the cab: Nick and her friends. She didn't understand why Nick gave her that wink as he left the stage. At first she thought he was just being silly, but the way her friends teased her after they saw it happen made her see things differently. Mandy was sure she was just overanalyzing. Nick was just being kind and fun loving…right?

And when she thought about the way they left her there, she became angry again. She felt it was almost like they left her there on purpose, but she quickly brushed that thought away. They wouldn't do that to her…unless it was about a guy. Mandy knew her friends would do anything it set her up.

At that thought, her eyes drifted over to Nick. He happened to be looking at her when their eyes met, and he quickly looked back to the road.

Nick was also thinking about what happened at the bar; her challenge, the smile she had on her face while he was singing, the ribbing he got from his friends after he was done. Every time he looked up when he was onstage, she was smiling and looking at him, which made him believe that her eyes never left his. Unsure of what that meant, he had looked over at her, which is when she caught him not paying attention to the road.

He moistened his dry lips while he thought. The comments his friends made when he sat at the table made him wonder if he was finally seeing what was there, or reading more into the situation than there actually was.

_Oh, it's so confusing  
I wish you'd just confess  
But think of what I'd be losing  
If your answer wasn't yes_

Mandy cleared her throat and spoke up. "Turn left at the next light. My building is the second one on the left."

"Ok."

Nick pulled off the road to park at the curb. Mandy turned to thank him for the ride, when she realized he turned off the car and was opening his door.

"Nick, I'll be fine. My door is right there."

"I know, but I want to." With that said, he hopped out of the truck and was at her side as she shut her own door. Once again, Nick placed his hand at the small of her back in order to guide Mandy to her door.

When they arrived at her door, she said her thanks and turned to unlock the door, thinking he left her side after she said goodnight and he returned the greeting. Instead, once she had the door open, she felt a hand on her arm preventing her from entering. She turned to see Nick still standing at her door with a nervous expression on his face.

"Mandy," he tentatively began, "I just wanted to thank you."

Her brown furrowed as she thought. "Thank me for what?"

He sighed and turned his eyes away from her to examine her doorframe, but kept the contact with her arm. "After I…after they…when I came back to work, everyone treated me as though I was breakable. I guess no one wanted to take the chance to hurt me." He looked back into her eyes. "But you were different. You treated me like nothing had changed. You joked and teased and…" He slid his left hand down her right arm so he could intertwine his fingers with hers. "You made me feel normal, at least for a while. So…thank you."

She smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand lightly with her own. Mandy, keys still in hand, brought her left hand up to his neck in order to pull his face closer to hers. At her touch Nick's breathing hitched and his brown eyes widened as she came towards him. She turned her face to the side of his, lightly kissed his cheek, and then whispered into his ear. "You're welcome."

At her words Nick's heart started racing and he swallowed in nervousness. She was pulling away slowly when once again Nick stopped her, this time with a hand cupping her cheek. Brown met brown when Mandy's eyes flew up to look into his.

Nick searched her eyes for revulsion or a longing to escape. When he found neither, he breathed, "Mandy", and then met her lips with his own.

Shock surged through Mandy's body at the touch of his lips, but she soon found herself closing her eyes and melting into the feelings Nick was evoking. Nick was lost in the sensation of her soft lips against his own. So, when her mouth opened slightly, and her tongue gently caressed his bottom lip, he instantly met it with his, unconsciously backing her against the doorframe.

For the both of them, the world went by unnoticed as his hands slid down to encircle her waist and hers moved up to cup his head. But then Nick felt something metal slide down his neck, and he heard a small jingle as it hit his boot. Slowly, his mind was able to focus and he realized what was going on. He never had any intention of going this far this fast when he initiated the kiss. And although Mandy was clearly enjoying it, evidenced through the way she continued to kiss him, and how her fingers had threaded their way through his hair, he knew he needed to stop things before they went much further.

Gradually, he backed off from the kiss, carefully sliding his tongue out and placing a couple of gentle closed-mouth kisses on her lips. Understanding what he was attempting to do, Mandy leaned her head back against the doorframe, leaving some space between their faces, but they continued to keep their connection through their hands.

"I should apolo…"

Mandy quickly placed one hand over his mouth. "Shh, there's no reason to be sorry you kissed me."

His eyes widened in shock and he used one of his hands to move hers from his lips, twining their fingers together. "I am definitely not sorry I kissed you." He moved his other hand to her cheek to caress it with his thumb. "I could never be sorry for that. I just didn't realize how fast you could spin me out of control."

She placed her hand on her chest in shock. "Me? I could never do anything like that. I'm sweet and innocent." She smirked.

His lips curled up in a smirk of his own, and he snorted in laughter. "Yeah, right." He leaned in and kissed her again, but this time he kept it in check.

Nick pulled back again, his eyes changing from twinkling amusement to deep seriousness, and continued to explain. "I mean it, Mandy. There's no rushin' this. I want to savor it for all it's worth."

Mandy grinned and blushed. "Ok." She took a deep breath. "O..k…Then I guess this is goodnight."

Nick returned her smile. "Yeah…goodnight." He moved to kiss her again, but just before their lips met, he stopped and pulled back. "Wait, how about dinner tomorrow…or maybe breakfast…or lunch if you'd like? We could even do…"

Mandy silenced him with a kiss. "How about we discuss this tomorrow? Right now, I think we both could use some sleep."

"I'll call you." He kissed her one last time before he walked away.

Mandy closed the door and leaned back against it trying to take in what happened, when suddenly her phone rang. She laughed and flipped it open without looking, amusement clearly evident in her voice. "It's not tomorrow yet!"

"No kidding…What's happening tomorrow?" The distinctively female voice asked her.

"Nothing you need to worry about, especially after you abandoned me. Goodnight, Amy" Mandy disconnected the call, and then turned off her cell phone. She would wait until she was completely ready for bed to turn it back on and await Nick's call.

Meanwhile, Nick was getting a call of his own as he opened the door to his vehicle. Like Mandy, he too laughed when he answered the phone. "I thought _I_ was supposed to call _you_ tomorrow."

"Really? When you left the bar you told _me_ to call _you_." He instantly recognized the voice of his friend.

"Hey, Nat. Sorry, I thought you were someone else," he said as he plugged the hands-free device into his phone, started the truck, and pulled onto the road.

"Would that someone happen to be a dark-haired woman who answers to the name Mandy?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Did you actually want something, or did you call just to bust my chops?" He could hear the noises from the bar in the background.

"I just wanted to make sure you made it home alright. I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

He laughed. "Now you're just fishin'. Since you've got nothin' for me, I'm gonna hang up now. G'night, Nat."

"Fine. Keep the details to yourself…for now. Goodnight."

Nick was very content with the details. He grinned the whole way home wondering how he was going to be able to wait to call Mandy tomorrow so he could see her again.


End file.
